End of War Romance
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: Harry and Draco have to share a room after the war to finish school. Both have dark secrets that they've been hidding and soon will see that they need each other more then they thought.


Author's Note- Well I got inspired by the last book of Harry Potter to write this. As much as I love Harry and Ginny, I still think Harry and Draco should to be together so I've written this fanfiction on how after the war Draco and Harry fall in love. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- Sorting Hat's surprising decision.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall and made his way to the front of the great hall. He hated that he was forced to finish school but he didn't have any other choice. He stood next to his best friend's who were smiling at him politely. He was happy to see his two friends finally going out after all the small hints they had given each other for the 7 years they had known each other. He turned his attention to Ms McGonagall who stood up to address the student body. He was glad that they had chosen Ms McGonagall for headmaster then some minister's cronies.

" Welcome back students, especially you Mr. Potter," said Ms McGonagall who beamed at Harry.

" Since some of you have missed school last year, I have decided that the seven years who missed last year will be but in separate rooms instead of their usual dorms," said Ms McGonagall " I won't be picking who you are with though, the sorting hat will,"

Ms McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and stepped back. Harry looked at his friends who were looked at him and smiled. He glanced at the rest of them who were there. Some death eaters from the battle but he couldn't recall their names. Then there were a few mudbloods and others he couldn't recall. He looked at the one person who he recognized, Draco Malfoy. He had changed much over the summer, he was much more pale and the heir of importance had vanished from his face. He looked tired, weak, and very sad he almost pitied him. He looked the hat and he then jumped when it finally called out the names.

" Granger and Weasley, Cortez and Fowl, Milton and Hilton, and Malfoy and Potter," said the sorting hat and the hall went completely silent. Harry noticed that many people flicked their eyes from Harry then to Draco.

" There must be some mistake Ms McGonagall.." began Hermione.

" The hat has chosen Ms Granger I can't change that. It chooses whom it thinks will be best together and it has seen a bond in Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," said Ms. McGonagall who sighed. " Alright, the couple chosen first please accept the keys to your new room from the hat,"

Hermione glanced over at Harry and shot him a sympathetic look before grabbing the keys from under the hat and leaving with Ron out of the Great Hall. Harry watched the other couple grabbing their keys and leaving. He couldn't help but notice that Draco and him were the only two boys put in a room together. He couldn't understand what hidden bond that Draco and him shared. He watched the last couple go and he then walked up to the hat and slowly lifted up the hat to see two black iron keys. He turned to face Ms. McGonagall.

"Those are the keys to the private study of Salazar Slytherin, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy can show you since its in the dungeon. If Mr. Malfoy gives you any trouble Harry please tell me and I'll find you a private room," said Ms McGonagall.

" Thanks Ms McGonagall," said Harry who turned and walked towards Draco. He noticed as he walked closer that Draco had lost a fair bit of weight over the summer. He could also notice the bruises on Draco's arms. He wondered what had happened to him but he didn't want to ask.

" Ms McGonagall said you'd know where Salazar's study is," said Harry.

" Yeah I know where it is," said Draco who turned and walked toward the door of the Great Hall.

Harry had to run to catch up to him as they walked out of the Great Hall. They walked silently down corridor after corridor until finally they reached a heavy wooden black door. Harry had never noticed this door before but he shrugged it off and put the key into the door and turned it. He heard the locks click and the door swung open. Draco pushed past Harry and walked in. Harry stood for a moment and glanced around in amazement. There was a huge fireplace in the corner of the room with black leather couches surrounding it. It was painted black and green and there were torches on the wall that made the room eerie. He watched Draco examine the room for a moment and they head for the bedrooms. Harry walked toward the long, narrow hallway toward the other bedroom Draco wasn't in. He stepped in and glanced around.

The room was pitch black with black curtains covering the windows so no light sparkled the walls except the dim glow of the torches and the fireplace. He walked over to the dark cherry oak desk and examined it. It had beautiful carvings on the surface and a black leather bond book sat on it. It reminded him of Tom Riddle's diary. He made his way toward the black canopy bed. He dropped his stuff on his bed and he took out a pack of cigarettes and headed for the couches outside. He sprawled out on one of them and he lit the cigarette and took a long drag on it.

"You know those can kill," said Draco who appeared next to him and then made his way to the other couch.

"Yeah, want one?" asked Harry who gestured to the box.

" Sure," said Draco and Harry threw him the pack. Draco took one and lit it with his wand and then threw the box back.

" So why did you come back Potter? I thought the ministry would have already but you as there poster boy and given you tutors," said Draco " I thought they'd hide you because of all the death eaters who want you dead,"

" I don't want the fucking ministry following me everywhere," said Harry who snarled " That's all they do is follow me, god I fucking stopped Voldemort can't they give me a rest. Besides, you're my roommate, you're a death eater and I don't see you killing me,"

" Thanks to you my life has had a little peace, being the dark lords lapdog is no fun, trust me but yes I'd like to kill you too," said Draco who eyed him darkly " You've also brought havoc to my family Potter and I'd love to see you dead except I just can't seem to kill you, funny how that works,"

" I'm sorry," said Harry who was shocked he actually had said that.

" Don't apologize Potter, save it for someone who cares," said Draco who snorted " I'm surprised you've stooped this low to apologize to me,"

" I feel bad that's why I understand you when you say about family problems and I feel bad that I've caused it, so I'm apologizing," said Harry.

"Ha what do you know about family problems Potter? Isn't you life fucking fantastic!" exclaimed Draco who glared at Harry.

" Ha only in you dreams," said Harry who shoot a death glare at Draco then he looked down at the ground and felt tears weld into his eyes. He quickly stood up, but an ashtray on the coffee table and butted out his cigarette. " Goodnight Malfoy,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short but it's all I wanted to write for this chapter. Please read and review thanks.


End file.
